Tell Him Tell Him Not? Book One
by LiKe'GLaMoRoUs
Summary: HannahMiley is so confused about everything,and she doesn't know whether or not to tell Jake the real truth about her.Once she finally comes right out and says it..well almost her Xboyfriend finds her,and Oliver reveals his true feelings.Will Jake and Mil
1. I Hate You I Hate You Not

I sat in my room staring closley at a picture of Jake in a hot pink colored frame.I didn't want to admit it but I was madly in love,and I didn't like it.How could he do this to me?Was this some kind of joke?I hate to be mad at him,but I didn't want to be lil miss sunshine either.I couldn't make up my mind.And then could I start a relationship,if the relationship was a lie?If anything was gonna happen between us I would have to tell him I was Hannah Montana.Which I would have a chance at a party for Jamie Spears,before he left.But I wasn't sure how yet.

"If you were a movie I'd be the best friend-."I heard my phones ringer tone go off.I ran to my desk and picked it up staring closley at the name.

_JAKE RYAN  
IS CALLING_

I started to panic.But wait he's such a jerk?How am I getting the unneccesary feelings towards him I hate him!

"Hello?"I greeted with little effort.

"Miley it's me Jake!"Jake said happily.

"I know."I replied.

"Sooo,happy to here from me?"

"Not really I was about to go over to Olivers.Better go now."

"Oh."

"Yeah well bye."

"Yeah,bye."I hung my phone up.

I slapped myself.What was that for?Why was I acting like a total girl that was loveless?I totally broke his heart?I'm so confused!And I lied to him about going to Olivers.This was so stupid.I was so stupid.I lied on my bed,with my red curls in my face.

"Do I smell love?"I heard a voice.I looked up,it was Lilly.

"Hey Lill."I muttered.

"Whats wrong?Should I leave?"She asked hurt.

"No,not you Lilly."

"Then who?"

"Nobodey.So where's Oliver?"I changed the subject.Lilly ignored me and plumped her bottom right down onto my quilted bed.

"Is it you know who?"Lilly questioned.I sat up and knodded sadly.

"How does boys do this to you?"I asked helplessly.Lilly smiled,and put a arm around me.

"Stupid boys...throw rocks at them!"Lilly laughed.I couldn't help but laugh Lilly made you feel better by joking around.

"Thanks Lilly."I said.

"Don't mention it Miley.So do you even have his number?"Lilly asked curiously,

"Yeah,but I don't wanna talk to him.Its to embarrising."I answered.

"Well what about the party tonight?Aren't you going?Are you going to tell him there?"Lilly asked.

"I want to.Are you coming?"

"I can."Lilly said."If you have some clothes I can borrow."

"You know I do."I pointed to my closet I showed Lilly a while back.

I stepped in front of the mear,staring at my reflection.I had a silverish glittery shirt on that sparkled.Black leggings,long black boots.Lilly on the other hand had a purple wig,a blue and yellow poka-dotted top,and white leggings.I had to admit we DID look pretty hot.

"Ready Hannah?"Lilly said.

"I am Lola."We bolth laughed and jolted down the hallway to where my dad was.

"You girls look fatastic."He smiled.We all went down the stairs to where a white stretched limo stood.Me and _Lola_ got in to the car while dad was in the front of it.

"How should I tell Jake..the truth Lilly?"I asked.Lilly though for a moment.

"I think you should just come out and say it.But make sure know ones looking."Lilly suggested.I knodded.

"Your right.But maybe I should wait."I decided.Lilly punched me in the arm.

"OUCH!What was that for?"I asked.

"Your gonna tell him THIS time.Your not gonna see him in a long time Miley!"Lilly pratically yelled.She was SO right,but didn't know how to.


	2. Hannah Gets Asked Out

"Is that him?"I asked pointing to a familiar face.

"No."Lilly said dissapointed."Thats Jesse McCartney.Girl you are desperate!"Lilly exclaimed.I sighed,we had been here for ten minutes and no sign of Jake.Someone tapped me on my shoulder.Omigosh it might be Jake!I turned fastly and saw Jamie,even though Jamie was a close friend I was dissapointed.

"You came!"Jamie said giving me a quick hug.

"Of course.Oh this is Lola,another BFF."I explained still looking for Jake.

"Hey!"Lola greeted.Jamie grinned as she and Lola went on through a conversation.

"I love your shirt where'd-."Jamie started.  
"THERE HE IS!"I pratically shouted.Lola put her hand over my mouth.

"We have to go."Lilly explained embarresed.She took my hand over to a corner.

"That was loud?"I asked.Lilly shook her head.

"wanna bet?"She laughed as I joined in.

"Hey Hannah!"I heard Jakes voice say pushing through the people.Omigosh!I said exclaimed.

"Hey Lola,Hannah."Jake greeted again.

"Hiii."I said dreamly,but I caught myself in time for him to notice.

"Hey Jake,"Lilly said.

"So hannah,I thought maybe we could go out,ya know maybe for some coffee before I leave."Jake suggested.HE WAS ASKING ME OUT!!!

"I'd love that."I said.I studied Lillys face she wasn't to happy.What was wrong?

"Cool,tommorow 9:00 Starbucks?"He asked.

"Deffintly."I said.

After the party Lilly didn't say a word.

"Lilly what's wrong?"I asked.

"I'll tell you later."She said quickly getting out of the car when we dropped her off.I was so curiouse w\once I got home I ran down to my room and lifted my laptop up.She was sure to be on.

**BUZZ!!!**

**sillylilly:Hey there**

**smileymiley:Hi...what was up 2day..Jake wanted me out again..isn't that GOOD?????**

**Sillylilly:About that...**

**smileymiley:???**

**sillylilly:Forget it.**

**smileymiley:Do you like jake?I though we went through this **

**sillylilly:No not that...**

**smileymiley:Well ya have to tell me now!?!?!**

**sillylilly:jake asked hannah out...:(**

**smileymiley:I know!:)thats good right**

**sillylilly:not you miley,hannah!!!He doesn't kno ur hannah!**

**Smileymiley:gasp:0**

**smiley miley:omg your right!**

**sillylilly:he totally is cheating miley!He's a jerk...:X**

**smileymiley:well theres only one thing to do...**

**sillylilly:?**

**smileymiley:Make tommorow the worst day of HIS life..xD**

**sillylilly:!!!**

_sorry that was super,super,short but i wanna make sure this was good so please R&R if u think it's good b/c if i get 5 reveiws i'll write chap. 3!!!_

_STAY TUNED!!!_


	3. Hannah's Date

**Okay I lied,i am gonna write another chapter even if i do not have SO much reveiws**

I walked over to Jakson,

"How do I look?"I asked.

"Same as always."Jakson answered.I rolled my eyes.I looked at my light pink colered blouse,pink mini skirt and black leggings.I looked OK i was still a little dissapointed but I was about to show him whose boss.

"Hi Jake."I ((as in hannah said))

"You look beautiful."Answered Jake.Okay so I had to smile,but how could he do this to Me,or Miley.

"Thanks you look good too."I said.What did I just do...I am not suppose to make this the best day,the WORST day.

"I know I've been working on this new hairstyle."Jake bragged.

"So...any other girls you just love???"I asked.  
"Nah."Jake said sipping his drink.Thats it I can't take this anymore.

"Omigosh Jake!!!"I prarically yelled.

"What?"He asked freaked out.I took his coffee and poured it down his shirt.

"OUCH!What was that fur?"He asked still burning in pain.

"How could you do this to me?I mean Miley."I said.

"I don't know-I mean how do you know Miley?"He asked.

"Ahhh um well,we sorda know eachother."I said (hey we did)

"We kinda broke up."Jake lied.I could barely speak...now he's lieing.What a betrayer???

"Thats it,I cannot take it anymore."I said grabbing my purse and running out of the Starbucks.

"I can't beleive it Lilly."I gasped later that day on the beach.

"Well ya did kinda rub it in his face how bad he was the other day."Lilly admitted.

"Not helping."I sighed."I guess thats what happens when you date Mr. Jake Ryan."

"Well Miley picture it like this,I mean you did kind of deserve it,everytime you don't tell a close friend that you are really Hannah Montana,look what happens everytime.Me and you got in a huge fight,your best friend had a huge crush on you that one date-."

"I know."I admitted."But I was going to,and still what he did,there's no excuse."

"Your right."Lilly said."But so am I."

"I guess I better go,die in my misery."

"Okey."Lilly said not knowing what else to say.I smiled and walked slowely up to my house.

"If you were a movie-."My phone started.I glanced at it

_Jake Ryan _

_Calling_

Should I answer it?


	4. Your JUST My Ex

**Chapter 4**

"Jake Ryan..."I answered

"Miley hey."  
"I can't beleive you!"I pratically screamed.

"What do you mean?"Jake asked.

"What do I mean...you went out with me!"

"What?''

"I mean Hannah Montana!"

"Oh..."  
"Oh,whats the explanation?"

"Well the other day when you answered the phone,you didn't want to talk to me so I figured you were over me,and so...well I dated Hannah because she reminded me of you,and I missed you."  
"Awwww...Jake meet me at the beach in ten."  
"Well I don't know."

"Please Cody."I begged.

"Okay...bye."  
"Bye."

This was it I was going to tell Jake that I was Hannah Montana.I mean it was a good reason to date me/hannah montana.I threw on a short sleeved blue blouse,and brown chaki's.I threw my hair into two braids,lip gloss,and some eyeliner.I quickly logged on my screen name to see if Lilly was on...of course she was!

**SmileyMiley:Lills!**

**SillyLilly:What...tell me!**

_I quickly tyoed in what happened with me and Jake_

Silly**Lilly:OMG!he 3 you!**

**SmileyMiley:g2g wish ma lucK!!!!!XD**

**SillyLilly:K...Buh-bye**

I pratically ran to the beach in my yellow poka-dotted flip-flops,across the thick brown sand.I glanced around for Jake.

"Miley!"I heard a guys voice say.I turned around...it wasn't Jake it was my ex, Lucas,who I left in Teaxas.

"Lucas what are you doing here?"

"Miley!"I heard this time Jakes voice say.

"Whose he?"Jake and Lucas's said in a unison.

"Ummm,ya see funny story."I answered.

"Miley?"Lucas said.

"Hey back off...she was suppose to meet ME here."Jake said.

"No she was suppose to meet me!"

"Wait what?Lucas what are you doing here?"I said.

"I'm your boyfriend..."Lucas answered.I gulped.

"Ex."I replied.

"I'm her boyfriend."Jake snapped."Is this what you wanted to tell me?"Jake ran off in the oppisite direction.

"Wait,Jake!"

**okay so i know this is short but i had a reveiw that said to**

**update soon,so i didn't want to dissapoint him/her.But I will**

**update soon and make the next chapter longer.Plz,plz,plz,**

**plz,PLEEAASEEE R&R!!!**


	5. Olivers Secret

**Chapter 5**

I sat there with Lucas on my couch.

"Why are you here Lucas?"I asked him.

"You sound dissapointed Miley."Lucas answered.

"Well...I mean...me and Jake are still kinda going out."

"Whata...who...whose Jake?"

"Well my boyfriend."

"But I'm your boyfriend."  
"Ex."  
"We never officilay broke up."  
"Well I just figured since I moved we shouldn't have a long distance relationship."  
"You never told me that."Lucas said heartbroken.

"Oh...i'm sor-."Be he cut me offf...he leaned over and kissed me!

"Lucas I have a boyfriend."I exclaimed.But he walked off and smiled the whole way.I quickley opened my computer and logged on.But instead Jake was the one online.

**SmileyMiley:Jake?**

**Jakeryanster:Why would u do that miley?I thought you were diff.**

**  
SmileyMiley:I am though**

**Jakeryanster:Then whose Lucas.**

I wanted to type something but my fingers wouldn't move.Who is Lucas Smith?Was he more then just an ex.There was something in that kiss that was different then Jakes.Omigosh was I unfalling in love with Jake Ryan?No I can't be.Lucas was along time ago,but I did kiss him back,I let him kiss me.

**SmileyMiley:I don't really know Jake...he's my ex...from when I moved to Teaxas**

**JakeRyanseter:Well...what did you wanna tell me?**

**SmileyMiley:Dads calling...:(**

_**SmileyMiley apears offline**_

I can't beleive what I just did.I was so crazy,Jake Ryan was who I was daiting and I totally blew him off.But what about Lucas?I needed a BFF and I needed her/him now.And what was Lucas talking about...I didn't even know he was in Calfornia!I ran out the door to Olivers since I already knew Lilly was out at Cheer practice.

"Oliver are ya there?"I said knocking on the Okens door.

"Hello?"Olivers mother said answering the door.

"Mrs. Oken;is Oliver available?"I asked.

"Yeah...I am!"Oliver yelled over his video game playing.I walked in the Okens house sitting down by Oliver.

"Oliver you won't beleive what just happened."I said wanting to cry.

"Oh man!"Oliver replied...but to the game.

"Oliver!"I yelled.

"Wait...what?"Oliver asked pausing the video game.I started to explain what happened between Lucas/me/Jake.

"Wow...got yourself into a hot situation."Oliver laughed.I gave him a stern look.

"Get it?...HOT situation?"

"Yes I get it...but seriously Oliver...what should I do?"

"Ummm,well do you still have feelings for Lucas?"

"I don't know...I mean when he kissed me-."  
"Wait he kissed you?"  
"Kinda yeah..."

"Wow...girl slow down.How many boys are after youuuu?"Olive joked.

"Oliver!"I yelled again.

"Sorry...who do you like the most?"  
"I don't know I'm so confused!"  
"Miley I have to tell you something..."

"What?"I saw Olivers eyes light up,he leaned over and kissed me!

"He did what?"Lilly asked.

"Yeah...I know...just at the worst time Oliver Oken kissed me."

"Wow Miley this is seriouse...Oliver JUST kissed you."

"I know...and so did Jake,and so did Lucas,and so did Oliver...I can't beleive how many people kissed me...and how many people I LET kiss me."Lilly shook her head.

"Girl you have the case of Cupid."

"I know and I hate it."  
"I guess there's only one question out there."

"Not another question..."  
"Whose kiss sparkled the most?"Lilly asked."Even though that sounded way chesey."

"I don't know...I am so confused.I mean I thought I was over Lucas but that kiss was real.I thought that me and Oliver were just friends but to be totally truthful the kiss did mean a lot.And then Jake he's flying to Romania in a week."

"How did Lucas even get here?"  
"I'm not sure."

"You have to talk to each boy individually...talk to them."  
"Good idea Lilly.And I am so glad your not a boy!"I exclaimed giving my best friend a hug.


	6. Jake Ryan

**Chapter 6**

I sat at a beach table with Jake Ryan. I knew how mad he was at me, and how much of a GIRL I was. I didn't know where to begin so I just leaned over and kissed him.

"What was that for?" Jake asked with a smile on his tanned, blue eyed face.

"I'm not sure. Jake a lot has been happening." I confessed.

"I know." Jake replied.

" you don't no everything. Jake, Lucas kissed me." I admitted.

"What?"

"And so did Oliver." Jake shook his head.

"But I thought you and Oliver were JUST friends, and that Lucas was JUST your ex….Miley you're confusing me."

"I know…I was confused too, but Jake I need you to help me here. Right now I think that boys…well are to much for me."

"So we're breaking up?"

"No, not exacley, I am asking you if we should break up…just for now. I mean you're going to Romania for three whole months, we're never going to see each other and probally never going to talk since you'll be so busy."

"That's true, but Miley you have to promise me, that you will never forget me, and when I do come back, we'll talk about everything."

"I promise Jake. And thank you for understanding. You're the best." Then he leaned over to kiss me, but I held my finger to his lips.

"No more kissing for this diva." I laughed and he stood up to hug me.

"Of course I understand, I was thinking the same thing for the past…hmmm something, something, weeks. But you promise do save your lips for me?"

"Haha yes I promise." I said hugging him again.

"Well I guess this is it now."

"Yeah I guess so too."

"I brought you something." He held out a beautiful ring, a red ruby on top.

"It'll be our….friendship ring." Jake said putting it on my middle finger.

"Thanks Jake." I smiled and laughed as we hugged, the third time.

**SillyLilly: How'd it go?**

**SmileyMiley: It went perfect, you're the best Lills.**

**SillyLilly: I know, XD**

**SmileyMiley: Lol…one guy down two to go**

**SillyLilly: You make it sound easy**

**SmileyMiley: I try my best**

**Silly Lilly: Well Good Luck go get em tiger!!**

**SmileyMiley: I will!**


	7. Lucas Smith

**Chapter 7**

I sat there at the beach, but this time with Lucas. This was going to be harder because Lucas had been madly in love with me since fifth grade. And I finally said yes to him.

"Miley, why did you bring me here?"

"Because, Lucas first of all what are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"My dad just got a huge job here; I thought you'd be excited to see me."

"I am…it's just that, I never said I'd meet you on the beach Lucas."

"I called your home phone, and your dad promised he would tell you to meet me here in 10 minutes… I thought you knew."

"Oh. Lucas there is something I have to clear up. See I just started going out with Jake, that's his name, and when you kissed me I thought I still liked you but the truth is, me and you were over awhile ago."

"I know. The kiss wasn't supposed to happen."

"I'm glad, because I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"I didn't want to hurt yours. Besides I think we know each other it's like we understand each other. And I'd like if we would still be close friends."

"Me too." I said hugging Lucas.

"Well since this is suppose to be a little confessing stage there is something I have to tell you. Since we're friends."  
"All attention towards you Miley Stewart."

"I'm a singer. I sort of live a double life."

"Really?"

"Yeah.Have you ever heard of Hannah Montana?"

"Yeah,I love her!"

"That's me."  
"That's awesome."

"Man I am so glad you're not all like Omigosh its Hannah Montana."

"You're still the same friend/person."

"Thanks Lucas."

**SmileyMiley: No one is online?**

**SillyLilly: I am I am just invisible…long story**

**SmileyMiley: Ok…XD**

**SillyLilly: Go good?**

**  
SmileyMiley: It went fantastic**

**SillyLilly: Yah…I'm happy!**

**SmileyMiley: Me too…me too**


	8. Oliver Oken

**Hey guys by the way, thanks to all of ya for R&R it really makes me wanna read more so if you read my story it'd b awesome if you would R&R. I did a chat kinda thing at the end and here's the chatnames.**

**SmileyMiley: Miley Stewart**

**Sillylilly: Lilly Truscott**

**SmokenOken: Oliver Oken**

**Jakeryanster: Jake Ryan**

**Lucas955: Lucas Smith**

**Chap 8**

I sat there on Oliver's sofa; a long pause went between us.

"Oliver…what happened today…"I started.

"I hope you don't want to go out or anything."  
"What?"

"I'm sorry its just that I wanted to see if I liked you, ever since you told me you were Hannah Montana I've wanted to see if I still did and I didn't." I gave Oliver a huge hug.

"Thank god." I laughed. "Because I and you are really good friends and I'd hate to ruin our friendship over anything."

"Me too. Cuz where friends and that would be awquard."

"Much."

"So what are you gonna do about Jake?" I explained the situation to him.

"Well that's good."

"Tell me about it."

"I'll bet you a game of Mario."

"You're on!"

Just like old times, Lilly, Oliver and I were in a chatroom all together. Jake and Lucas were too.

**Smileymiley: I'm glad everyones here chatting away **

**Jakeryanster: Yeah me too**

**Sillylilly: Yeah, and I am glad you are only in love with one dude lol XD**

**Lucas955: Me too, since me and Miley are just friends now… its better that way**

**Smokenoken: I hear you**

**SmileyMiley: Let's not do that again. **

**Jakeryanster: Yeah that'd b good XD**

**Sillylilly: yeah and I'm the one who had to go through hours of sobbing… lol jk**

**Smileymiley: Better be! Lolz**

**Jakeryanster: Lets all go meet at the beach and order a pizza…how bout it???!**

**Smileymiley: Deff**

**Sillylilly: Count me in**

**Smokenoken: Yeah**

**Lucas955: Sure **


	9. Lilly's New Crush

**Chapter 9**

"This is so nice, I mean sitting with all my friends." I said with a huge grin on my face.

"Yeah, it is I have to agree." Jake said with an arm around me. I looked over at Lilly who was talking to Lucas in the corner, it was just me, Jake, and Oliver.

"Somebody looks like they're crushing for someone else." I laughed.

"Yeah, just a little bit," Jake agreed.

"I wonder how it'll turn out THIS time." Olive joked.

"Lets just not go around kissing random girls." I replied as everyone laughed.

Authors note

**Okay this is the shortest chapter I wrote so far, but I didn't want**

**To end the last chapter right there. The next chapter PLEASE READ**

**Its an very important messege from me Hannahfanxo**

**So read the next chapter so u get a clue about a important messege.**

**READ**

**Ps, please R&R**


	10. Authors Note: Important

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**THANK YOU FURR READING**

**Thank you guys for reading my authors note. I will try my best to explain my situation.  First of all I have decided to make sort of a series kind of thing, so each book, like on this title it says Tell Him Tell Him Not BOOK 1, that means that I am making a series so my following book will go along with this one so read this book and then the BOOK 2, but make sure you read them in order so that you don't get mixed up. R&R them all please, the more you review the more I love to write the stories, even if u hate it please Review and say "I hate it" so I know.**

**If you have any questions about the whole series thing, or any other info you want from me plz feel free to email me at **


End file.
